tarieltalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrordar
Terrordar (also known as the Lord of Fear, Master of the Black Citadel and Scourge of Lath'Eternal) is one of the demons of the Demonarch Triumvirate. Terrordar was the responsible for the destruction of the elves' former capital, Ellonaar. Rise to Power Deeply into the Nether, before all creation, the demons were born. Terrordar was one among the weak, and so he was a serveant. One of his greatest wishes was to grow up in power, to become one of the served. Soon he learned about Ghaas, the god of fear, and the oldest deity. He became one of his cultists, and learnt to use fear to manipulate people to serve his wishes. But his excessive use of fear made him dependent of that, and his physical form began to degrade, and so it was with his psychological. He became crazy, ruthless, fearless and brutal. He loved torturing other demons, and all who once were his friends started to fear and hate him. The Triumvirate It was around that time that the Cosmic Scar affected the Nether, that made the demonic plane divide in three. Barakhazz was the demonlord at that time, and seeing how he would not be able to control all three demonic planes, he decided to choose two among the most powerful demons to rule the other planes. Terrordar was one of the chosen. Barakhazz saw a lot of potential in him, and decided to make him his apprentice. After Creation Some ages after Tariel's creation, Barakhazz was nearly powerless, and he discovered Ellonaar, one of the places with the greatest concentration of power in the material plane. Terrordar was assigned to drain all the power and bring it to Barakhazz, but he decided to not waste any demon lives. He created a plague that would turn all citizens in the place to undead, and they would begin to kill themselves. If the plague failed, Terrordar himself would finish the remnant living. The plague succeeded, and more than half of the elven population died. They were forced to retreat, and their capital, Ellonaar, was all his. Terrordar knew he could kill Barakhazz easily if he drained all the power inside the land, but he decided that he wouldn't do this. He took half of the arcane power to him, and half he gave to Barakhazz, and as gratitude, Barakhazz let him rule those lands. Master of the Black Citadel The Black Citadel, as it was now called, became now his place of experiments. He made everything there. Curses, Plagues, Potions, Creatures, everything. These experiments made the land degrade even more, to a point that no life could be spread there. Terrordar ruled the Black Lands for hundreds of years, and he easily stopped several attempts of reclaiming the land. But the Cosmic Scar came to the Natural Plane. Terrordar and all other demons in Tariel were heavily affected, and most of their power was gone. It was around that time that a group of adventurers invaded the Black Citadel and killed him. Trivia * Terrordar loves the sound of screams. * His true name is Anarcharus, but he changed to Terrordar after he entered the Demonarch Triumvirate. * He was the first character created.